The Legend of Zelda: Pirates' Ocarina
by SargentCuneo
Summary: The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, done on the sea and islands. I still suck at summariers. Read and give me a review please. Will be PG-13 rated later on.
1. Prologue

_The Legend of Zelda: Pirate's Ocarina_

**Prologue**

It's dark. Dark and rainy. I'm in a vast field, but I can't make out any details; only a castle in front of me, and a strange blue river. Those thick black clouds I see in the sky look evil. The rain coming from them seems to be evil too… Where is everyone?

Wait, what's that? I hear someone coming. I see… two girls… one is dressed up in fancy cloths, and appears younger than the other, about my age. The other is defiantly much older, but they rode by on their white stallion way too fast to see anything else. Why did they just ignore me? Wait, someone else is coming! Maybe they can tell me what is going on. Wait, this man, in black amour and a black horse… I don't think I should trust him. What is he doing… ? No! No! No…. !

XXX

Link suddenly snapped up from his sleep in a cold sweat. He looked around at his surroundings. His tree house, and he was in his bed as he had been when he fell asleep. There was nothing to worry about…

'It was only a dream…' he told himself. 'Only… a dream…'

-End Prologue-

-dusts off FanFiction account- I LIVE! Yes, I am back with a new story, a Zelda one! This is a collaberation fiction between me and Hikari no Purinsesu. Yeah, I have nothing to say today, so just go and read chapter one so you have an idea about what's going on. See you there.


	2. Meet Link

_The Legend of Zelda: Pirates' Ocarina_

**Chapter One**

Link sat up in his bed. The sun was shinning through the window, the birds were chirping happily. Yup, just another normal day for the Kokiri kids. Except for Link's dark dream, which was still fresh in his mind from the night. Link decided the best thing to do was to ignore it and continue his normal daily routine. Link jumped out of bed and walked for the door, his well warn boots making a soft patting sound on the wooden floor of the tree.

Link stepped outside and took in a lung full of air and looked around at his surroundings. It was all green with trees and grass, and a few trees had been converted into houses, much like his own, for the other Kokiri kids that lived there. Also, to the right of the huge forest was a great ocean. Even though the Kokiri were told by the Great Deku Tree never to leave the forest for any reason, Link and Saria made trips to the coast all the time, it was one of their 'special places'. Something was amiss today though, Saria wasn't there to great Link like she normally did in the mornings. Link shrugged it off as he slid down the ladder from his tree house, maybe he sleep in latter than usual and she already left to wash up and get breakfast.

Link walked across the forest ground and waved to some friends and gave them a "Good morning". Link went passed Mido's house, his un-official arch rival, to the fresh spring water pond up above on the hill. Link knelled down on his nears and looked into the clean water and saw his reflection. He stared at it for a minute then plunged his hands into it and brought up a small handful of water to his mouth for a sip. Then he jumped into the pond and felt the cool rush of water on his skin. Link sighed in content, this place was a paradise, any human would trade anything to live here. So why did Link want to leave? Link sighed again washing his hair some, it wasn't meant to be, by rule of the Great Deku Tree, Kokiri can not leave the little island they inhabit with out paying the price of life. Not that any of the other Kokiri children wanted to leave, they were completely happy living in their mini-paradise. So, why did Link want to leave? He'd have to talk to Saria about it later.

Link was about to get out of the pond, when something grabbed his leg and yanked him back under water. Link jumped back up to the surface coughing and spitting out water. "Heheh, easy to trick as always, Link!" Link spun around to see who it was, it was Mido, the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri, and Link's arch rival.

"What do you want, Mido?" Link said when he could talk again.

"Nothing, just to make your life miserable as always," Mido said, with a sarcastic smile on his face. Link grumbled and mumbled something under his breathe about a monster eating a certain Kokiri. He was about to get out when Mido said something else tapped his shoulder. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Link?" A little voice said to Link, he looked up to see Mido's fairy, Zee, floating above him, "Have you seen Saria today?"

"Hey, shut up, Zee! No-fairy wouldn't know anything!" Mido said, grabbing the fairy and pulling her back to his face, "Besides," he whispered, "he wouldn't know anything."

"You mean you two haven't seen her either?" Link said turning to face Mido and Zee.

"I'm not saying anything," Mido said, putting his hands behind his head and sticking his tong out at Link.

"No one has seen her today, Link. We're very worried." Zee said, ignoring what her master just did. Link smiled at the fairy.

"Thanks, Zee, I hope my fairy is as sweet as you are," Link said as he patted the fairy then got out of pond and walked off. Mido looked like he was about to blow.

"What was that about, Zee?! Grr! Well, Link! You'll NEVER get a fairy! 'Ya hear me?! NEVER!" Mido yelled out to Link, who was humming a song that popped up in his head, deliberately ignoring what Mido just said.

"Poor dear, I hope he finds happiness…" Zee said to herself as she floated beside her master's head, "… I have."

Link jumped off the ledge and started back to his tree house, deep in thought, while he could hear Mido yelling at him and Zee, actually, Link was sure most of the forest could hear Mido's fuming. Link climbed back up the ladder to his house and entered it. Link walked over to one of the corners in his house and lifted open a dusty old trunk and searched through it for a few minutes until he found what he was looking for, an old, clay bowl he made to keep berries and other fruits in. Link was about to close the trunk and leave when he saw something in the trunk he forgot about. He pulled out a dusty old map and looked at it. He hand found it one of the first day when he and Saria went to the shore. Link remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Come on, Saria!" Link said, pulling on Saria's arm.

"No, Link! We went to the shore yesterday, and we're already breaking the rules by doing that! What if someone catches us and…" Saria was struggling against Link's grip, listing every reason why they shouldn't go when Link cut her off.

"You worry to much! Come on, if someone catches us, I'll make sure you don't get in trouble!" Link said t Saria, stopping her and getting in her face to try and convince he was serious.

"Alright, fine, but it's your fault if we get caught!" Saria said sighing in defeat.

"Deal," Link said giving her a thumbs up and pushing her ahead of him.

After making it out of the thickest part of the woods, the reached the clearing that opened up to the shore of the island. "Its so beautiful…" Saria said softly as she stepped out of forest onto the sand.

"Yeah, its so untouched…" Link said as he stepped out beside Saria, "I wonder why the Great Deku Tree doesn't want us out here?" Then, Link found out why, out on the sea, although hard to see, was a ship with a black flag flapping in the wind.

"What's that?" Saria asked nervously as she grabbed onto Link's arm

"I don't know," Link said as he stepped forward ready to fight if they came on shore, "get back into the trees, Saria." She did as she was told and hid in a tree and watched the ship. They watched and Link squinted his eyes and could see that two people were fighting with swords. One was backed up to the edge and was about to be knocked off the edge when he made the other lose grip of the sword and it flew off the edge of the boat. The one without a sword looked beat, but then pulled something from his coat and it fired at the other man, it made a big boom that made Link and Saria's hearts stop for a few dramatic seconds as the man dropped his sword and staggered off the edge of the ship. Link and Saria watched as the man floated up onto the shore. "Come on, Saria! We've got to help him!" Link said as he ran up to the man without hesitation. Saria slid down the trunk of the tree and ran up with Link.

"But Link, you know only Kokiri can enter the forest! If you take him in, he will die!" Saria said to Link as he was knelling down to help the man.

"But he'll die anyway if we leave him here!" Link protested.

"It's alright, lil' 'ens… the bastard finally got me…" The man said as he rolled over onto his back, clutching the hole in his chest were blood was oozing out.

"Oh my… !" Saria said in shock as she covered her mouth and backed away.

"Heh… 'dun worry 'fer me, lil' girl… it's my time to die…" he said as he worked his way onto his knees and faced Link.

"Hey, don't move, we'll go get help and…" Link protested as he tried to help the man.

"No, I'm ready 'ta met my fait, kids… but do this old pirate one last request…" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a map, "… take this o' map 'n find the treasure 'fer me… I only wish I could have dern it 'fer myself… what is 'yer name boy?"

"Link," Link said as his eyes started to water.

"Link, eh? You're the spitting image of my younger self… may you have as many adventures as this old sea pirate…" he said as he breathed his last breathe and collapsed to the ground. Link and Saria buried the man and build a shire for him, then had a moment of silent as Link carved an inscription onto the wooden cross for him. Link stood up and looked down at the memorial, then at the map, and back at Saria. "Let's go home, Saria," Link said as he turned and walked back into the woods.

What Link and Saria didn't know is that back on the ship, the other man was watching them through a telescope. "Her… so, that be the land of the Kokiri, eh? Well then gents, we'll just have to come back and kill 'em all!" The man laughed as he turned to his new crew. "Full speed ahead back to the hide out!"

Link sighed, that was one of his sadder adventures, the old sea pirate never even told them his name. Well, maybe one day Link would be able to fulfill the pirate's last request and follow the map to the treasure. In the meantime, it was already almost lunch time and Link still hadn't got breakfast, so he hid the map back in the trunk and ran out of the house. Link slid down the ladder with his bowl in hand and turned for the forest in the west, were most of the fruit and berries were. He didn't get very far, however, before he was yelled at. "Link! Link!" Link turned around to see who it was, it was Sam, one of the other Kokiri boys who used to come out with Link and Sara on their adventures, but now was more interested in studying the old books that were on the island.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" Link said as he turned to face Sam.

"Link, could I borrow you for a minute or two?" Sam asked Link.

"Er, well, I was going to get food…" Link said as he scratched the back of his head, he was really hungry.

"Don't worry, I'll share my lunch with you," Sam said, as he motion Link back to his house. This, Link wasn't so sure about, the last time he was at Sam's house, he ended up eating a Deku Baba seed. Never the less, Link followed Sam back across the field to his house. "Ok, Link, I want you to hold this," Sam said as he handed Link an oddly shaped stick.

"Erm, ok, what is it?" Link asked while looking at it from different angles.

"It's called a 'Boomerang', you throw it and it comes back to you. I read about it in this book," Sam said as he pointed to a book called 'Ancient Weapons of the Hylians'. Link took the book and flipped through it. He saw all sorts of items, he saw a stick that was bent and had a string connecting the ends called a 'Bow', he saw a 'Y' shaped stick with a band on it called a 'Sling Shot', and he saw many others. Same saw that this book interested Link greatly. "I see I found a book you like, Link?" Sam said as he went back to a table with other things on it.

"Yes… hey can you make this? And this? And maybe this too?" Link said as he started pointing to a bunch of different weapons that looked appealing.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Link! These things take time! But yes, I'll make these weapons for you, now, let's go test this Boomerang," Sam said as he took the book and placed it back on the shelf and pushed Link out the door and out onto the field.

Sam walked out some distance and placed some Rupees onto a stand he had made then back out of the way. "Alright, Link, let's test your skills! Take the Boomerang and hit the Rupees, with the designed of the Boomerang, it should bring them back to you," Sam instructed as Link shrugged and through the Boomerang at the target, it hits the ground without even hitting the target. "Arg! No, Link! You throw it like this, then it should loop back around and return to you," Sam said as he explained how to throw a Boomerang. Link backed up and tried again, this time was a success, Link threw the Boomerang with and arch and it looped around to grab the Rupee with success then returned to Link's hand. "Hey, that was cool!" Link said as he looked at the Boomerang.

"Excellent! Now, try this!" Sam said as he threw Link the 'Y' shaped stick called the Sling Shot. He then sat up targets across the field and went back to his spot. "Alright, hit all the targets and knock 'em over with these Deku Seeds," Same instructed as he gave Link some Deku Seeds. This task was even easier that the Boomerang's, all Link had to do was shoot them and the seeds did the real work. "Excellent! Well, that's all for today, Link," Sam said as he started to walk back to his house, "oh, and keep the Boomerang and Sling Shot, you'll need them more than me someday."

"Wait, you promised me food!" Link yelled as he remembered the reason for coming.

"Oh yeah… come inside and we'll have dinner," Sam said as he motioned for Link to come inside.

After a surprisingly good dinner of fruit and Deku Baba, Link was walking out to the shore to sit for a few minutes and watch the last of the setting sun. When Link got there, he saw the memorial of his pirate friend and sat down beside it. "Hey, old friend, how's things going?" Link asked the stone memorial, knowing full well he wouldn't get an answer. "Yeah, I found your map again today, I really wish I could leave here and find your treasure, then your final wish could be granted…" Link trailed off. Before Link knew it, he had told his entire dream to his dead friend. "Heh, you must thing I'm crazy, talking to you about these things… you are dead after all," Link said as he sat back against the stones of the memorial.

"It's not crazy, Link," Link bolted up, had his pirate friend just spoke? Link spun around, it was Saria.

"Did I surprise you? Sorry…" She said looking down at the stones, "I come here to talk to him too." Link could fell Saria was sad about something.

"Saria? What is it?" Link asked, more than a little bit worried.

"Well, it's just that…" she couldn't find the words to explain what was happening. Link could tell, so he asked.

"Were have you been all day?"

"The Great Deku Tree's Meadow," she said. This got Link's attention, no one ever went in there without a good reason, but before he could ask, "the Great Deku Tree wants to see you, Link." This was something Link didn't expect, he'd met the Great Deku Tree a few times, mainly when one of the Kokiri kids complained about him and Mido, and he was very intimidated by the giant tree. None the less, Link nodded and picked up his Boomerang and Sling Shot and headed off to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow.

-End Chapter

Alright, that's the end of the real first chapter. I think it was ok... it was originally about twenty pages for this chapter 'cause I was extending it until I got to this really good cliff hanger, but my friend said if I left it like it was, I wouldn't have a head . So, yeah, what did you guys think? Please give me a review!


	3. Out of the Woods, into the

_The Legend of Zelda: Pirates' Ocarina_

**Chapter Two: "Out of the Woods, into the Ship"**

After making his way out of the thick brush, Link made it back to the Kokiri field and looked toward the Great Deku Tree Meadow, an open, peaceful area where the Great Deku Tree watched over the whole island. Link took a deep breathe and began a light jog across the field to the Meadow. As he approached the log opening that lead to the Meadow and the Great Deku Tree, he saw someone standing in front of the path with a fairy. "Were 'dya think your going Link?" Mido scoffed when Link came up to him.

"I'm going to see the Great Deku Tree," Link said as he came to a stop in front of Mido.

"Oh ho! Here that, Zee? No-fairy wants to see the Great Deku Tree!" Mido laughed to his fairy. Zee just floated around Mido head.

"Um, yeah, hah…" She softly as she went behind Mido's head.

"But Saria told me the Great Deku Tree wanted to see me…" Link began but was cut off by Mido.

"WHAT?! Why would the Great Deku Tree waist his time with you when Mido the Great is available? And WHY are you Saria's favorite?! Tell 'ya what, you get a fairy, then I'll let you through!" Mido yelled while crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Mido… are you really going to stop Link? He was called by the Great Deku Tree after all…" Zee said as she floated up to Mido's ear. Mido just kept tapping his foot with his crossed face on.

"Hrm! The Great Deku Tree, Saria, and my own fairy, Zee! How does Link become everyone's favorite?!" Mido yelled as he stormed off in some random direction. Zee bowed to Link then flew after her master before he hurt himself.

Link stood still for a moment before walking into the dark log and out to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow.

As he stepped out of the log, he was amazed with how beautiful this place really was. Quiet and peaceful, the sound of birds could be heard chirping softly somewhere within the Meadow. Link walked forward and stood in awe. The Great Deku Tree, not only the biggest tree on the entire island-forest, but the wises being any of the Kokiri new of. He walked forward and stood before the Great Deku Tree as it spoke in a powerful, yet gentle voice. "Link, the boy without a fairy, come hither and listen to my tale…" Link stepped forward as he was told and sat down in front of the tree.

"You, Link, as I'm sure you have notice, are not like the other Kokiri children I safeguard, and I think it is time I told you the tale…" Link sat attentively waiting for the story that he was about to be told. "You, Link, are a Hylian by blood, and you must leave the Kokiri forest and go on a great adventure. Now I shall tell you the story off the Triforce…"

_Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage_

_Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law._

_These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land._

"… Link, thy slumber these past moons have been restless and full of nightmares. An evil is befalling the land of Hyrule, pirates are become relentless on the seas, and many will end up with the same fate as your friend, Jack." The Great Deku Tree explained. Link sat in awe, Goddess, Triforce, Hyrule, what did all this have to do with him, and how did he know about Link and Saria's pirate friend? Link was about to ask when the Great Deku Tree cut him off.

"Link, I know you have many questions, but, alas, we haven't the time, you must take the Kokiri Emerald to Hyrule, then meet Zelda, the princes of the land, see will guide you farther. Go inside of me and you will find…" the Great Deku Tree was about to finish explain when a huge explosion was heard and something collided with the Great Deku Tree.

"What the… ?!" Link ran up to the Great Deku Tree and climbed to a branch to look out, off on the sea, he saw a very familiar ship.

"Quick… Link… get down!" the Great Deku Tree shook the branch and Link fell out just before another explosion hit the were Link was a split second ago.

"NO!" Link screamed as the Great Deku Tree began to fall apart at the places he was struck. Just then, Link heard someone yelling for him.

"LINK! Hurry! Those pirates are back again!" Saria said as she ran up beside Link gasping for air. Link and Saria ran out of the meadow to see pirates swarming the forest. Link tried to run and help, but Saria grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Did the Great Deku Tree explain to you what you have to do, Link?" Saria said to Link, who nodded, "Then quick! Get going! Get on their ship, they're going to steal all of our possessions anyway, I'll get everyone to safety while you get to their ship!" He didn't have much of a choice, Saria ran off to find anyone and everyone and lead them to the forest. Link looked toward the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, which pirates were now entering, then at the burning houses were his friends and everyone he knew was, then down at his belt were the map and his two items were as he ran off to the shore to get onto the ship.

After evading what few pirate guards that were left, Link sat in a storage room on the pirates ship. He was exhausted, this ship was huge and those pirates were strong. He decided he'd rest in this room for awhile and wait. 'Hey, at least this room as food in it!" Link thought to himself as he pulled an apple out of barrel and took a bite of it.

-End chapter

Hey, got that one up pretty fast, eh? Well, its not as long as my last chapter, but I think its good enough to go ahead and post. Tomorrow, my high school is having this reading thing four block, so Ms. P said I could bring my laptop in and work on one of my stories. Be it this one, StH:tA, or one of any number of other stories, I do not know. What ever I feel like typing, I guess.  
Reviewer replies:  
Zephiro: I don't hate you for saying that, but I just have to say this, I said 'Link' because if I use to many pronouns, well, THAT get's old real fast XD.  
Bytemite: I think so too. Yeah, keep reviewing, mate.  
Evanesced-twilight04: Yes, I updated, and you'll just have to wait to find out, I'll probably make that chapter tomorrow, if I take my notes. And I'M still waiting for you to update "Hyrule;s Only Hope", "Elite Pilots", AND "Life: Working for Nintendo"! Why don't you update anymore? I miss those stories ;;

Thats all for this update, guys! Give me another review! Oh, and just because I'm bored, first person to name a Metallica CD get's to see the next chapter early!


	4. The Storm

_The Legend of Zelda: Pirates' Ocarina_

**Chapter Three: "The Storm"**

A few hours later, Link awoke from his sleep. He looked around at his surroundings again, remember what had happened. Saria and everyone back home, he hoped they we alright.

Link walked up to the door and opened it slowly. He looked out into surprisingly well-lighted hallway. After he decided it was safe enough, he ventured out into wooden hall. He could feel the ship bouncing up and down on the waves, which would mean they were back on the sea and probably long gone from his home. Link heard something coming down the hall so he quickly hid behind some boxes and watched the two pirates walk by. "Har har, looks like we got a bounty of booty this time!" The short, fat one said.

"Ar! Who would have thought those little brats would have such a huge amount of treasure!" The other tall, stick-like man said.

"How d'ya think the cap'n knew 'bout the place?" The fat one said to his partner.

"Har har, didn't you know? The Great Ganondorf, told us to come for a little emerald thing the cap'n has!" The stick one said as he slapped the back of the fat one. The two continued down the wooden hall, and Link came out once he couldn't hear them anymore. 'Green emerald? That must be what the Great Deku Tree wanted me to get!' Link thought as he made his way down the wooden corridor.

Link worked his way in and out of rooms for hours on end, trying to work his way to where the caption was. As Link came out of another room, he heard more voices coming from another door a ways down from him. Link could hear them as they cursed and laughed at what they had done only hours ago. He also heard them mention the huge reward they will get from this "Great Ganondorf" when they brought the emerald to him. When they had left the room they were standing in, Link went inside to look for anything of use. When he opened the door, he was nearly blinded by the gold-plated room were huge mounds of golden coins lay, along with silver and other precious stones. Link was about to leave the blinding room when he heard the sound of footsteps and grunting coming; Link quickly dived into a pile of the golden coins. From under the pile of coins, he could see the pirates bringing in treasure chests, probably full of more coins. The pirates just threw the chests into the rooms, conveniently knocking Link in the head with one, and left. Link crawled out from the coins and rubbed his head, then quickly ran from the room, but not before pocketing a few coins and Rupees for the trip.

He followed the hall way until he reached the deck of the ship. When he stepped out, he was met with a cool breeze and he saw the massive ship he had just went through. The ship seemed to be multi-layered and the mass of the ship rose high into the sky, this ship appeared like it could plow through any storm with ease. Link gawked at the ship until a sinister voice called from below his level. "Well, well, and intruder, eh?" the voice crackled. Link looked down and saw a menacing man dressed in a black and red attire with a long black beard and coat to match. Link jumped down from his level and faced the caption, who was much taller then Link.

"Har, har! A little Kokiri boy?! The Goddesses try and stop me with this little runt! Bawhahaha!" the caption laughed, reviling his hooked hand.

"You! Give me the emerald now!" Link demanded to the caption. What Link failed to notice, not just the pirates coming out on deck, but the horizon was filling with black clouds.

"Kokiri boy! You are foolish! Not only are you out of the protection of that bleeding tree, but you are on my ship now!" the caption laughed again, though Link noticed some of the pirates muttering something along the lines of "Poor kid" and other sympathy towards Link, and others making comments about their obviously evil caption, some going as far as to cheer Link on. The caption continued to speak.

"I am impressed, boy, Kokiri are forbidden to leave their island, for they would die instantly, but you look fine..." the caption stroked his grungy beard, "ha-ha! I guess that sodding legend is just that!"

"Give me the emerald now, or I will take you down!" Link bellowed. This set the caption into another fit of mad laughter.

"BAWHAHAHA! I like you're spunk, boy! Tell 'ye what, join up with my crew and I won't gut you!" the caption laugh, raising his hooked hand to prove his point. Link whipped out his sling-shot and shot a Deku seed right at the caption's forehead, causing the pirates to gasp in shock. The caption just snarled.

"Boy, I gave you a chance! But, I am fair, I'll give you one more chance, surrender and join my crew or I'll have you burred at sea!" the caption pointed his hooked hand at Link's throat. Link just backed up and pulled out his boomerang and sent it flying straight at the caption, cutting half of his beard off. The pirates gasped in shock even more, some even going as far as to clap. The caption, however, was just taken to his limit. If there's one thing you don't do, its touch his pride, his beard. The caption lunged at Link with his hook out, ready to put a whole in him. Link caught his boomerang and dodged gracefully. The caption recovered and lunged for Link again, but he just moved again, then shot another Deku seed at the caption. Now the caption really wanted to see Link bleed, he lunged for Link, but was ready for which ever direction he was going to go and as Link jumped to one side, he brought his hook to that direction.

Unfortunately for the caption, Link jumped in front of the ship's mass, causing the claw to become stuck in the thick wood. The caption's eyes grew small as he came to the realization that this boy, no more than tens years old and five feet tall, was toying with him! This was all a game that he was the champion at. But the caption had one more trick. "My crew! Attack! Attack!" he yelled to the crew that had been watching the match. Most hesitated before they lunged at Link, but it wouldn't matter. As they got to Link, they were all knocked down by waves crashing against the ship. "Cap'n! Cap'n! We've entered a storm! I don't think we'll... !" the pirate in the crow's nest yelled before the mass was struck with lighting and sent him flying over the ship.

Every pirate stopped what they were trying to do to Link and quickly ran to try and save the ship, but it was a lost cause. Link, however, saw the emerald in the caption's pocket and ran to grab it. Just as he managed to get it, another lighting blot fell from the sky and crashed into the ship, sending most of the crew, including Link, flying into the water, leaving the rest to drown with the ship.

The last thing Link remembered was the impact of water on his face as he hit the water, clutching onto the emerald as if it was his life raft.

The sun beat down upon a small little island with a beach and mini-forest. Upon the shore was the scattered remains of the ship that washed ashore and a green tunic wearing boy...

Else Where...

"Sir! The caption of the Black Eye has been found on the waters!" the voice of a underling spoke.

"Bring him forward," a dark figure sitting in a thrown commanded. The underling disappeared and the caption was thrown into the room.

"Master Ganondorf!" The caption spoke, extremely nervures.

"You better bring good news," the figure spoke. The caption was shaking slightly.

"Er, I do, I brought you the Kokiri Emerald!" the caption said, shuffling threw his pockets. The figure sat with his head on his arm. Now the caption was shaking violently.

"Well?" He spoke, taping his fingered on his thrown.

"No! I had it! Unless...!" the said as he looked back at the door, prepared to run, but the door was shut, "that Kokiri boy!" The black figure stood up shaking his head.

"You've failed me for the last time!" the black figure yelled as his eyes glowed an eerie red color and the caption tried to run and scream, but he fell to the ground, shaking as if he was about to explode, the abruptly stopped and disappeared into a void. The black figure sat back down in his thrown and leaned on his arm again, thinking.

"Kokiri boy?" He said to no one in particular. He stood up again and walked out of the thrown room and out of his palace.

-End Chapter

'Yo again, guys! Sorry this one took so long and its so short, but I have a habbit of making my chapters short. In other news, I have a brand new site along with a brand new host, and I'd like to host some authors, so drop me a line if you're interested.

I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I know my caption guy sounds like Caption Hook, but, meh, I like the character. I don't think I need to up the rating just yet, but I will be in the up coming chapters... Reviewer responce time! Wait, just ONE?!

Evanesced-twilight04: Fateful reviewer, thank's for that. Hopfully I didn't lose my suspece in this chapter. Yes, you get to see the next one in this or my Sonic one, you'e pick!

Alright, one more thing guys (and girls), I know I want to update on Thanksgiving with a chapter in both stories, as a little thanks. So, hopefully, I can get that done before or after. Then I've got something special planed for Christmas... .

Daikonran Blackice


	5. Meet Navi, the fairy

_The Legend of Zelda: Pirates' Ocarina_

**Chapter Four: "Navi the Fairy"**

_In the land of Hyrule, the Great Sea covers much of the land. Aside from the mainland islands, several smaller, uninhabited chucks of land pop up all around the sea. Land of Hyrule-Book one _

The sun beat down upon the golden sand. The smell of the sea was lofting in the gentle breeze that was flowing across the sand. Upon the warm sand was a body. Link, who had just barely made it off the boat before it was pierced in half by a bolt of white-hot electricity.

To bad he was knocked out and unaware that he was in-fact still alive.

All way quiet on the small island, only the sounds of the sea softly eroding away at the rock and sand could be heard. Unaware to the sleeping Link, something was watching him in the trees and bushes just off the shore. In fact, several little things were watching him; fairies. Link had managed to find his way onto an island inhabited by fairies, no doubt this is wear several of the Kokiri fairies come from.

"Look at that! Its little boy!" the pink one said, bouncing up and down in mid air, making a slight ringing noise.

"Hey, green cloths and a hat… ? That looks like a Kokiri!" the light purple one said.

"Hrm, no way, Kokiris are forbidden to leave the forest, its probably one of Ganondorf's tricks," the light blue one said in disgust. The pink one turned to face her comrade.

"How can you say that, Navi?! He's just a little boy who could be really hurt! We have to help him!" she begged the blue fairy whose name was apparently called Navi. Navi huffed and turned back towards the deeper part of the trees.

"Whatever, if he finds us and the sword, then I'll take matters into my own hands!" Navi said as she floated off into the miniature forest.

The two remaining fairies sighed at their leader's angry temper. Recently, pirate ships have been passing by the island, one even stopped and pretended to be lost sailors. Navi told the rest of the fairies to give them aid and shelter, the during the night, they attacked the fairies, stealing many of them. They used some form a dark magic to seal away the fairies they stole. During this, they mentioned a man named Ganondorf, and ever since then, Navi has been cold and unforgiving to anyone who stops on the island, regardless of their purpose.

Not this time.

The two fairies nodded without words and floated over to the unconscious Link. They hovered over him for a moment, then began to move around him in a circular motion, making a soft jingle like from small bells. Then the fairies stopped and floated near his face and tickled his nose. Link gave a small laugh and moved his hand to move what ever was causing the tingling feeling. The fairies then quickly flew off in the direction Navi flew.

-End Chapter

Oh bloody Hell, sorry this is about three weeks late now, but I was lacking insperation. I did have this chapter done when I promised, but it was CRAP. This version is much better, and it makes the plot a bit more intresting.

Yes, yes, longer chapters, that's what you want! Alas, I want to save te next chapter (fifty percent done!) for a Christmas update; plus it made some sence to end it here. And one more thing before reviewer response, I did have a nice little story I planed to update with all at once around Christmas time, but I think I'll wait 'cause I don't like how it turned out. Now for Review Responce! Four this time!

Katt: Aye, I know, short chapters are annoying buggers. But hey, I can get 'em out quicker and you don't see a lack of whole-some goodness from start to finish.

Zadie VII: Er... advertisment? XD. Yeah, I know about SongBird Ocarinas. I'm glad you "HYPER LUV THE FIC". - Keep giving me a review and I'll keep updating ;P.

Karanos: ONOS! I feel so special! I'm glad you like the fiction, I need some of your guys' magical power to update mostly every day :P.

Karanos... again?!: Oh, thanks for adding me! It gives me a warm fuzy feeling all up and down.

I'll be back around Christmas with another chapter! Hopefull unless I get distracted by my Nintendo DS and Super Nintendo! Yes! I asked for SUPER NINTENDO BECAUSE IT ROCKS MY SOCKS!!111oneeleven11!two!

Daikonran Blackice


	6. Friend or Foe?

_The Legend of Zelda: Pirates' Ocarina_

**Chapter Five: "Friend or Foe?"**

_Fairies are magical creatures, made of pure magical energy, also known as 'Fairy Magic' (See Land of Hyrule-Book Three for magic listings and definitions). There a several different kinds of fairies, the two major ones are 'Guardian Fairies', which are the partners of the Kokiri, little is known about these fairies, as few have found the groups of fairies and even then, it is said, coming in contact with these fairies relaxes one's soul, and they never speak of them out of respect. The other type of fairy is known as a 'Helper Fairy'. These fairies are quiet common, and have actually been sold in shops; Helper Fairies usually appear in dungeons and to the lost and help them out… Exert from Land Of Hyrule-Book Two "The Fairies of Hyrule" chapter_

Link opened his eyes, then shut them quickly to block out the sun's bright light. After a minute to adjust to the light, he slowly opened them back up and looked around. He was on some small island, which had a small forest behind the beach, which was also relatively small compared to the Kokiri's shoreline. He stood up and started stretching his acing limbs, how did he get here anyway?

Wait! Last night! He spun around quickly and looked up and down the beach, then he saw it. Link ran up the shore and stood over a piece of wood… with a metal claw sticking right in it. Link did a double-take. Everything that had happened… so it wasn't just a dream… What about the rest of the Kokiri? He prayed to Farore that they were alright…

Wait, the Kokiri Emerald! What had happened to it? Link felt around his tunic, but it wasn't there. Link faced the ocean and the sun high in the sky, out there… its somewhere out there. He grew pale thinking of how big the ocean was. He thought to himself '_Goddesses… help me…_' as he was about to walk out into the water. But something caught his eye. A few meters away, the sun was reflecting off something shiny and half buried in the sand. Hopeful, Link ran over and pulled it out and dusted it off, it was the Kokiri Emerald! Link looked out over the sea and bowed gratefully.

After noticing his Boomerang and Sling Shot close the emerald, Link started making his way into the small forest. Somehow, even in a forest this small, he found himself lost. He started stomping his way through the brush, muttering something unintelligible. He continued wandering through aimlessly looking for someone to help him, then he felt another's presence near him. He spun around with Sling Shot in hand, looking around for who ever it was watching him. Then he saw something small fly by his head. Wiping around again, he saw a small ball of light flying deeper into the trees. '_A fairy!_' Link thought to himself as he put his Sling Shot at his belt and ran after the fairy.

He ran fast, but for such small creatures, fairies are extremely fast. Soon he lost the fairy, but something within him told him to keep running straight. Until something in his head yelled _TURN!_. Link found himself listening to this voice and made a sharp turn to the left and ran over a tree root. He flew a few good feet and landed with a thud on the grass in a clearing. He stood up and saw something in the middle of the clearing. He ran up to it, it was a treasure chest! Another voice in Link's head told him to open it and take what ever was held within it. Link was about to take off the lock when something small, fast, and light blue flew at him from no where.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Navi screamed, turning a shade of red and bouncing up and down angrily in the air. Link stared bewildered at the fairy in front of him.

"What… ? Is there something on my face?" Navi said moving her hand across her face to get anything off it. Two more fairies flew out of the trees, one of them looking like the one that had let him to this clearing.

"Looks like the boy found us!" the pink one chirped. Navi faced her two friends and shot them a look of disgust.

"You two! I told you to leave him! I told you what would happen if another human found us!" Navi yelled at her two companions. The three continued their augment as link stood bewildered.

"This boy will bring terrible things upon us!" Navi yelled in frustration at her companions.

"But he's just a little boy!" the purple fairy cooed, "And how could one so cute be evil?" Navi looked over at Link in frustration, "Look! He cares weapons!"

Then something in side Navi told her to look in Link's bag. "Boy, empty the contents of your bag on the grass," Navi stated, in a less angry, but serious tone. Link nodded and removed the sack he had brought with him and emptied it onto the ground. A few rupees and some golden coins fell to the grass below, and then, shining in a eerie, but beautiful light, the Kokiri Emerald made a soft pat as it hit the grass. The fairies looked dumbfound.

"Oh my…" the pink fairy said softly.

"I didn't see this coming…" the purple one thought aloud. Navi just floated in the air quietly. "You, you're the one the Great Deku Tree told us about?" She finally said after a moment of silence.

-End Chapter

Ho Ho Ho! MEEERRRRRYYY CHRIMBO! Er, CHRISTMAS! Its Christmas Eve Eve (but by the time this shows up on the main page it'll be almost Christmas Eve, so yeah), and this is my gift to you readers! No reviews for the last chapter, so I don't have much to talk about. This could be part one of my gift to you guys... _maybe_ I have something else up my sleeve... maybe...

Merry Christmas from Havoc Studios!

Daikonran Blackice


End file.
